


I'm Fine

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Bonnie Bennett-centric, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Damon Salvatore, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Protective Damon Salvatore, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Yeah, I know your lies, when I hear 'em, Judgy. You wanna try that again? You're not fine. And I'm not just talking about things with Kai. You're overworked, exhausted, and you're allergic to fun. Bonnie, you're anything but fine." Damon argued.Bamon oneshot.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a oneshot that I've been fiddling with for quite some time. I just needed some Bamon in my life. Happy reading!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

"Stop staring at me, Damon. I'm fine and it's creepy." I sighed. We were alone, again. It was becoming normal for us.

Stefan and Caroline were out on a date. He didn't even let me know that he was coming over, before he showed up on my doorstep unannounced. But that was normal. That was _**our**_ normal.

After Kai and I dated – if you can even call it that – and it ended catastrophically, Damon and I began spending more time together, again. Damon wasn't dating anyone. I wasn't dating anyone. Stefan and Caroline were together. Matt and Rebekah were together. So, out of everyone in our minuscule friend group, that left us.

"Yeah, I know your lies, when I hear 'em, Judgy. You wanna try that again? You're not _**fine**_. And I'm not just talking about things with Kai. You're overworked, exhausted, and you're allergic to fun. Bonnie, you're anything _**but fine**_." Damon argued.

I huffed, because he was right. More and more lately, he has been, especially when it comes to me. He sees right through me. He knows me too well. And as much as I wished he was wrong, he wasn't.

"Does it really matter? I'm trying, okay? I'm _**halfway**_ trying. I'm tired and I have pent up energy that I don't know what to do with. I just wish it wasn't so fucking obvious." I complained. Damon rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Of course it matters, because _**you matter**_. How can I help you?" His voice softened. His question came out unexpectedly gentle.

I just shrugged, as he waited for my response. Truth be told, I didn't know what I needed. So, for all intents and purposes, _**I was fine**_.

"I – I don't know what I need, Damon. I don't know what help you could give me." I admitted.

"You need an outlet for your extra energy. You need to be exhausted in the right way. You haven't been exercising your magic lately. You haven't needed to. Change into some workout gear, Witchy. We're going on a field trip." Damon decided.

* * *

By the time I came out of the bathroom, Damon was lounging on my bed in a pair of low-riding sweatpants and nothing else. I tried not to gape at his ridiculously chiseled vamp bod, and not dwell on how self-conscious I felt. I opted for a short pair of yoga shorts and a matching black sports bra. I slipped on my black Nikes and pulled a thin hoodie over my head.

Damon eyeing my every movement wasn't lost on me. I didn't my best to ignore his invasive gaze, while I weaved my hair into a quick braid that hung low over my left shoulder.

"You ready to sweat, Bennett?" Damon asked me, as he climbed off of my bed. I nodded. He pulled on a hoodie of his own. He pocketed his phone, before crouching down in front of me.

"Piggyback ride?" I asked. He just nodded with a smirk that I couldn't see. I slid my phone into the mesh pocket in my shorts and then climbed on his back. He stood up and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

We were out of my house in seconds. Everything was a blur. We were moving so quickly. It was cold, but exhilarating. It was a rush and I was thankful that I could share it with Damon.

We stopped in the woods. We were close to the old coven house. I could feel the energy of the residual magic.

I let go of Damon and enjoyed the gentle strum of magic that was moving over my body. The magic was intertwining with mine. It felt so nice. It was recharging me. I've missed connecting with nature. Why have I stayed away for this long?

"You need to start taking better care of yourself, Bon Bon. I'm not gonna let you slack. Sit down and be with nature or whatever it is you do with your witchy voodoo. We'll start our workout, after you reconnect." Damon instructed me. I shed my sweatshirt, thankful for the late summer heat, along with my socks and shoes.

I laid down on the forest floor and closed my eyes. I let my magic reach out and I let my connection with nature take over. I felt at peace.

My body hummed with power. The magic from the witches swirled around me and helped build my mental state back up. I no longer felt so depleted.

* * *

"Bonnie," Damon's soft voice filled my eyes. My eyes opened lazily and I stretched. The sky was orange, so I knew the sun was beginning to set. "We're losing daylight, Witchy. It's not a problem for me, but I see a little bit better than you do in the dark."

"I'll get up. I didn't mean to meditate for that long." I apologized. He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. I didn't let go, once I was standing. Between the nature and Damon, I felt so centered.

"I wasn't complaining, Bon Bon." He assured me. "We're going to spar." He explained.

"With powers or no powers? I asked to clarify.

"No powers for now. I'll let you know, when to change it up. I won't use my vampy powers, either. We'll keep this fair." He replied. I nodded and dropped his hand. He slipped off his sweatshirt.

"Let's go." I breathed. His first blow was directed at my side. I dodged it, but just barely. I swung my leg out and kicked his ankle. He missed it, because of his heightened senses.

He caught me on the shoulder. I winced, before pushing him back. He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me toward him. I brought my knee into his groin and twisted out of his hold.

He slid his foot and knocked my legs out from underneath me. I rolled onto my back and jumped off of the ground, before he could pin me. I advanced on him and drove my elbow into his side. He turned toward me and grabbed me from behind. I slammed my head backwards and put as much force as I could muster into the head-butt.

His hand gripped my neck and he squeezed. I could feel myself begin to get lightheaded, but I tried not to dwell on the feeling. I had to push past it. I brought all of my weight down with my foot and stomped on one of his. I brought my arm up and dropped my elbow on Damon's forearm, _**hard**_.

He let me go and I scrambled away from him. His eyes turned black and veiny. He opened his mouth and his canines extended. He used his hand to beckon me forward.

I summoned my magic and felt it surge around me. I sent it hurdling at him. He spun and dodged with his vampire speed. I manipulated tree roots to wrap around his ankles and hold him in place. I hit him with an aneurysm, before he could break out of the hold. He hissed and fell to his knees. He growled and clutched his face in his hands.

"Come on, Judgey. That's boring. Get creative. No more aneurysms. You're predictable." He complained through gritted teeth. I released him, like he suggested.

He got to his feet and I could feel his frustration from here. He sped over to me and I let him pin me on a nearby tree. Once he crept closer, I shot electricity through my hands and sent him reeling. Once he was on the ground panting, I stopped.

"Let's stop for the night." I offered. He nodded, as he winced from pain. He got to his feet and walked over to me. He slung an arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace.

I relaxed against him and just enjoyed being held by him. My heart was racing, but I felt so relaxed. My magic felt exercised. My body felt good. I felt pleasantly exerted. I needed this. Damon was right. That's been happened a lot, lately.

"How do you feel?" He asked me, quietly. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of our chests pressed together and his arms around me.

"I feel better… still kind of pent up, but a million times better." I admitted. He stroked my back with his hand and I shivered against him. He dropped a kiss on the top of my head and held me tighter against him.

"You need to stop telling me that you're fine, when you're not. You feel like you're trying to vibrate out of your skin. Tell me what you need, Bonnie." He told me. It was unnerving to hear my name fall from hips lips – not a nickname – _**my name**_.

What do I tell him? If I lie, he'll know. I just don't know if I want him to know the truth. I want more. I want him. I want him to keep touching me. I want this to be our normal dynamic. I want to feel him everywhere. I don't want to feel guilty about it.

"I… I need more from you. I _**want**_ more from you. I don't… I don't want you to stop touching me. I want to not feel bad for wanting you." I breathed. Damon's body stiffened against mine.

"Don't feel guilty for wanting this, Bon. I don't. We're both single. Elena and Jeremy are in our past. Tell me now if you don't want this. If you don't, I'm not sure that I'll be able to let you go." He warned me.

"I want this. I don't want you to let me go." I swore. His lips were on mine and my legs were wrapped around his middle. He kissed like he did everything else in his life, full of passion. It felt like he wanted to consume me and I wanted to let him.

He moved at a dizzying speed. I barely noticed, until my back was against a tree. I clung to his shoulders, as his hands roamed my body.

"Stand up, baby." Damon commanded in a low, husky voice. I unwrapped my legs and looked at Damon, as he took a step back from me. Damon made sure I was looking at him, before he dropped down on his knees in front of me.

He kissed a trail down my torso, as his fingers hooked under my shorts. He pulled them down and left wet kisses over my underwear clad core. I gasped at the overwhelming sensation. It's been too long.

He pulled my undergarments down and off my legs. He lifted my leg and settled it on his shoulder. I leaned back against the tree to help balance myself. Damon looked up at me as he left open-mouthed kisses over my heat. I groaned and tried not to rock my hips against his face.

He growled and I cried out. The vibrations were too much. He teased me with his tongue and I squirmed against him. I knew that I wasn't going to last long. I can't remember the last time someone touched me like this. He growled, again, and moved his tongue in just the right way. His name fell from my lips, as I slammed into my release. Damon coaxed me through it with soft flicks of his tongue.

Once my breathing slowed, he pushed down his pants and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and hissed as he pushed inside of me. I felt so full. He moved slowly and gave me time to adjust. I dug my nails into his shoulders, trying to ease the feeling.

"More," I panted. He snapped his hips and thrusted his hips harder. I pulled his neck, so his mouth was close enough to kiss.

We were moving in a frenzy and I heard thunder near us. Damon hit a spot inside me that made me see stars. Lightning shot down next to us and Damon looked at me questioningly.

"We're safe." I gasped. "It's my magic. I can't rein it in." I struggled to explain. He moved a hand between our bodies and began to massage me in time with our movements. My head flew back and Damon's mouth sucked on the skin of my neck.

"Bite me." I cried. His teeth slid into my neck and I was done. I clenched around him and felt the electricity crackle in the air around us. Damon sucked harder and my orgasm intensified. He moved faster and faster, until he stilled.

I shuddered against him, as I struggled to catch my breath. He bit his finger and slipped it into my open mouth. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked. He groaned, as I swallowed his blood. I didn't take much, just enough to heal my neck and replenish what he took.

Once my breathing calmed, Damon set me on my feet. I pulled on my clothes and resolved to shower, once I was home. I pulled on my shoes, as I watched Damon fix his clothes and put on his hoodie.

"I'm not sharing you, Witchy. And I don't expect you to share me. I don't want to be some dirty little secret. If we're doing this, we're doing this." He warned me. I just nodded.

"I don't want you to be my secret, Damon. We're together. I won't hide that." I promised.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a knowing smirk. I shrugged and did my best to keep a straight face.

"I'm fine." I teased. He rolled his eyes and picked me up.

"Oh, you're 'fine?' Just 'fine?' Didn't you just have mind-blowing sex?" He pressed.

"It was fine." I laughed.

"You know, I really hate that word."


End file.
